


We'll Be the Perfect Family

by DiamondSketcher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Drama, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Cole and Nines are brothers, Connor is not a good person here, Drinking, Dysfunctional Family, Hank Anderson Deserves Better, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not Happy, Other, Parental Fighting, Smoking, Song: Dollhouse (Melanie Martinez), Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Trigger Warnings, Underage Smoking, Unhappy marriage, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSketcher/pseuds/DiamondSketcher
Summary: Ever since he could remember, this has been Cole Anderson's life.Everyone thinks it's perfect.He wishes so.
Relationships: Cole Anderson & Hank Anderson, Cole Anderson & Hank Anderson & Connor, Cole Anderson & Markus, Cole Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Other(s), Hank Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor, North & Cole Anderson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	We'll Be the Perfect Family

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Dollhouse and got inspired to write this
> 
> I'm warning you, this is not a happy story
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

> _Hey girl, open the walls._
> 
> _Play with your dolls._
> 
> _We’ll be the perfect family._

Cole Anderson sat on the bottom step of the staircase in front of his high school. He couldn’t yet drive since there were only two vehicles: one for his dad and the other for his other dad. His younger brother Niles sat with him. 

Usually, Hank and Connor Anderson picked the both of them up, resulting in Connor’s friends remarking how perfect his family is. “Oh, I wish my parents were like yours!”

The boy just gave them a smile, hiding the pang in his chest.

“Cole, our dads are here.” Cole shook himself out of his thoughts and looked where Niles was pointing. 

Their dads were parked on the curb, waiting for them in their respective vehicles. Through the window, Cole could see Hank nodding to the beat in the old rundown car. In the other car, Connor was texting on his phone, smiling every now and then.

The brothers stood up and picked up their bags. From the school entrance, Markus called out, “Have fun with your perfect family boys!”

No words were needed for Niles and Cole to decide who was going with who. Cole went to Hank’s car and Niles went to Connor’s.

“Hey dad.” Cole greeted as he got into the passenger side, tossing his backpack to back. Hank smiled and turned down the radio, turning to his eldest. “Hey son! How was school?”

The boy shrugged. “Fine, I guess. Same as usual.” He pulled out his phone and started texting his best friend North.

Hank didn’t say anything more as he turned on the engine and started to drive home. 

> _When you walk away is when we really play_

Hank pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. Cole reached for his bag in the backseat, grabbed it, and got out of the car. They had arrived before Connor and Niles. The boy walked, opened the door and knelt down to greet Sumo, his Saint Bernard. If his friends asked, he says that he found Sumo abandoned as a puppy and room him home. 

He doesn’t mention how furious his parents were or the consequences.

“I’m going to do my homework, so don’t disturb me.” Cole announced once his brother and Connor arrived home. He walked into his room, put on his headphones, and concentrated on working.

Connor called them to dinner and the four of them ate as a family. It seemed that everything was fine and calm.

Cole knew better.

> _You don’t hear me when I say_
> 
> _Mom, please wake up_
> 
> _Dad’s with a slut_

Hank and Niles were out of the kitchen. Cole was on dish duty for the night, and was putting the dishes into the dishwasher when he heard a text tone. Without looking away from the dishes, the boy watched from the corner of his eye as Connor picked up his phone and blushed at the screen. He smiled slightly and gathered his coat and car keys. Cole’s dad walked out of the house with a hurry to his stride.

Cole wasn’t surprised.

> _And your son is smoking cannabis_

“Niles, dad is out again.”

With these words, the youngest Anderson closed his eyes in despair. “Dammit, why does he do this to Pa? To us?”

“Pa is the most loyal and sweetest person we know. Dad seems like he’s bored.” Cole replied with sadness in his voice.

Niles reached under his bed and pulled out a small wooden box. He frantically opened it and pulled out a pre-rolled blunt. He grabbed a lighter from the box and sighed when it lit. Cole absolutely hated when Niles did this, but everyone has their own coping mechanisms.

> _No one ever listens_
> 
> _This wallpaper glistens_

“Imagine if my family wasn’t as perfect as everyone thinks.”

“Your family, dysfunctional?” Markus started laughing. “As if!”

> _Don’t let them see what goes down in the kitchen_

**_“Be responsible, you fucking bitch!”_ **

**_“Me? A bitch? Stop talking you goddamn hypocrite!”_ **

**_“I don’t fucking care you -“_ **

The screaming was muffled when Cole put on his headphones. Every night, his dads fought in the kitchen over the simplest things. It usually was Hank getting mad at Connor for not caring about the family, and Connor getting mad at Hank for getting mad at him.

It never changed.

> _Places, places_
> 
> _Get in your places_
> 
> _Throw on your dress and_
> 
> _Put on your doll faces_

The family was at a gala for the police force. As a lieutenant, Hank got a nice table near the dance floor. The lieutenant stood up and offered his hand to Connor. Cole’s dad took it and they went to the dance floor.

> _Everyone thinks that we’re perfect_

“Aww, how cute!”

One of Hank’s coworkers, Tina, appeared behind Cole’s chair. He turned around and saw her watching his dads dance. She saw him watching her and smiled sweetly. “I want a relationship like that!”

> _Please don’t let them look through the curtains_

If she only knew.

> _Picture, picture_
> 
> _Smile for the picture_

“Come on Cole,” Hank nudged him softly. “We have to take pictures.” Cole groaned but was comforted a little when he saw his dad’s grimace at the sight of the photographers.

> _Pose with your brother_
> 
> _Won’t you be a good sister?_

“Cole, go stand next to Niles.”

Without a word, the boy stood next to his brother, staring ahead. 

“I hate this.”, Niles muttered. He gave a slight glare to Connor, who was chatting and smiling with one of the photographers. “They act like nothing’s wrong.”

Pulling Niles into a side hug, Cole whispered, “I know baby brother, but there’s nothing we can do.” The both of them felt their parents take their places behind them. All of them put on a charming smile.

> _Everyone thinks that we’re perfect_
> 
> _Please don’t let them look through the curtains_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_
> 
> _I see things nobody else sees_
> 
> _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_
> 
> _I see things nobody else sees)_

Everyone thought that Cole and Niles were growing up with amazing parents as role models and a good home.

  
  


> _Hey girl_
> 
> _Look at my mom_
> 
> _She’s got it going on_
> 
> _Ha! You’re blinded by her jewelry_

On a typical night, Cole was sitting at the dinner table by himself, texting North. His dad was asleep on the couch, still wearing his work clothes. His badge was falling out of his pocket, the shiny metal gleaming from the kitchen light.

> _When you turn your back_
> 
> _She pulls out a flask_
> 
> _And forgets his infidelity_

Suddenly, the door opened and Connor came in, face flushed and a smile on his face. Cole watched as he looked at Hank and his smile fell slightly. 

Hank woke up and groggily sat up, reaching for his badge and placing it back into his pocket.

“Hey love,” Hank greeted Connor, giving him a peck on the lips. “How was your dinner with friends?”

“It was fun.” Connor replied simply, heading towards the bedroom.

Cole saw Hank’s face pull into a pained look, and looked at his other dad.

As Connor was walking to the bedroom, the boy saw the purple-blue bruise sticking out from under his collar.

Cole swallowed, knowing what came next. 

Hank clenched his fist and stormed to the fridge, opening it harshly. He reached in and grabbed a pack of beer and went back to the couch. His breath hitched and he opened a bottle. While downing it, tears started building up in his eyes and streamed down his face in rivers. 

Standing up quietly, Cole walked and sat next to his dad. He laid his head on his shoulder and hugged him silently. Hank turned his head and nuzzled into his son’s hair, sobbing. There was nothing Cole could do except comfort his dad. Thankfully, his dad was not an angry drunk.

> _Uh oh_
> 
> _She’s coming to the attic_
> 
> _Plastic!_
> 
> _Go back to being plastic!_

Cole walked in the house with North at his side. They had walked from school this time since his dad had a hard case at work. Connor greeted the kids at the door with a smile on his face. “North! It is good to see you!”

North nodded back to him. “Hey Mr. Anderson.”

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone.” The man walked to the couch and sat down, pulling out his phone.

“Cole, why is your dad pretending nothing’s wrong?” North whispered. Cole sighed and shook his head, not saying anything. North was the only one who knew about his situation, constantly texting him to check on him. 

The two of them hung out in Cole’s room, doing homework and chatting. They showed each other stupid videos and laughed. When they heard the front door being opened, they looked at each other. 

The two students walked into the living room to see Hank taking off his coat. The man was about to say something to Connor when his eyes moved to North. “Oh hey North, I didn’t know you were here.” 

“No worries, Mr. Anderson!” 

> _No one ever listens_
> 
> _This wallpaper glistens_
> 
> _One day they’ll see what goes on in the kitchen_

As a senior, Cole had a few more months until he could move out. He only wished that Hank would come with him, so he wouldn’t be so sad all the time.

> _Places, places_
> 
> _Get in your places_
> 
> _Throw on your dress_
> 
> _And put on your doll faces_
> 
> _Everyone thinks that we’re perfect_
> 
> _Please don’t let them look through the curtains_
> 
> _Picture, picture_
> 
> _Smile for the picture_
> 
> _Pose with your brother_
> 
> _Won’t you be a good sister?_
> 
> _Everyone thinks that we’re perfect_
> 
> _Please don’t let them look through the curtains_

This was Cole’s everyday life, for as long as he could remember.

> _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_
> 
> _I see things nobody else sees_

Nobody could know

> _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_
> 
> _I see things nobody else sees)_

Let everyone think that they are fine.

Even though that’s not true.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's any tag I need to add


End file.
